ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Is It Validus?
Ben and Co. find Victor Validus working with the Nanochips, and try to stop him. Plot Ben and Co. were driving along a highway. (Ben): I wonder why we haven't seen the Nanochips attack us for a while. (Kevin): Yeah. You'd think they'd have us dead by now. (Gwen): Maybe they're plotting something, and it needs us. (Ben): I don't know. Your Omnitrixes are less powerful, so they might only want mine. (Gwen): They might want the All-Power-... Suddenly, they saw a bright flash from an alley. (Ben): I've got this! (Transform) Freaky Wizz! Ben flew up to the top of one of the buildings next to the alley. (Ben): Let's have a look-see. Ben tried to go intangible to fly through the roof. (Ben): Ugh! I can't go intangible! Time to do this the old-fashioned way. Ben stuck his head down. What he saw shocked him. Meanwhile, Gwen and Kevin floated up on a mana platform. (Ben): Guys! Over here! (Kevin): What is it? (Ben): Look! They all looked. They saw Victor Validus, holding what looked like a blowtorch to... a Nanochip! (Kevin): Vali... Ben and Gwen pulled him back and covered his mouth. (Ben): Shhh! Do you want to give us a...? Wait! Get behind me! Ben used his powers to make a hologram of several crates appear. This completely blocked them from view. Less than ten seconds later, Validus stuck his head up. (Validus): Hmm... He came up, and we now see what brought him up. Several Nanochips made a floating platform for him. He then looked around. (Validus): Nobody can know the true secret of my work. Suddenly, Ben's Omnitrix flashed. With it, the hologram flashed on and off, too. (Ben): Oh, man! With a big red flash, Ben detransformed, and the hologram completely went away. (Validus): You! (Ben): Yes, me. Alright, Validus, what are you doing here? (Validus): Validu...? That's none of your business! He ran away. (Kevin): After him! Validus was about to jump off the edge, but Gwen grabbed him. (Gwen): Why are you here, and what are you doing? (Validus): I've already told you. As he said that, he somehow broke out of the mana with a small blue flash. He then fell to the ground! They didn't see him as he fell. (Ben): Validus! He then jumped down and transformed. (Ben): Pelic...! (Omnitrix 2.0): Error! Error! Unable to transform! (Ben): Oh, right. HELP! Just before he hit the ground, Gwen grabbed him with some mana, and she and Kevin walked down on mana platforms. (Ben): I've really gotta keep track of the aliens I do and don't have. (Kevin): After Validus! He probably went to his lab! They ran to Ben's car, but Ben saw something and stopped. (Ben): Guys! Wait up! They both ran back. (Gwen): What is it? (Ben): Look at this! He held the thing up. (Kevin): It's an ID mask. (Ben): Right. And what happens when you put one on and take it off? (Gwen): There's a blue flash. (Ben): What did we see before Validus fell? (Kevin): A blue flash! (Ben): Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Kevin's stomach rumbled. (Kevin): That we should go eat lunch now? Gwen elbowed Kevin. (Kevin): Ow! (Ben): Enough! This can only mean one thing: That wasn't Victor Validus! [[Ben 10: Multi Trixes Theme Song|''Theme song!]] (Ben): So, we've just lost our lead. If it wasn't Validus, it could've been anyone! (Gwen): I got a trace of his energy signature when I grabbed him. I can trace him. She tried, but it took a while. (Kevin): Come on! Gwen stopped. (Gwen): Ugh! The ID mask interfered with his energy signature. I can't trace him. A piece of paper was stuck near where the ID mask was. Suddenly, it blew up and around in the wind. (Ben): Wait! I have a hunch. Remember Paparo? (Kevin): The evil paper alien that you got Paperboy from? Yeah, but you killed him. (Ben): True, but he might have regenerated, or may have been cloned. Gwen, grab that paper! Gwen used mana to get the paper, and then brought it down. (Gwen): I've got Paparo's energy signature! (Tracing ....... Tracing .......) He's in Validus' lab! (Ben): Let's go! They drove to Validus' lab, and Ben broke in with Heavy Metal's sound power. (Ben): Alright, Validus! Put your hands in the air! (Validus): What's wrong? (Ben, detransforming): We saw you working with a Nanochip, but it turned out it was someone else. We traced that someone here! (Validus): I don't know what you're talking about! After that ordeal with the Nanochips, I wouldn't go near one! Suddenly, Elena walked in. (Elena): I can testify, too. I've been working on an experiment with him all day. (Ben): Okay, you're good. ''On the way back... (Kevin): You just let them go because Elena backed Validus up! (Ben): That's not it! Well, maybe, but it was because Elena's a friend of mine! Kevin and Ben got into an argument, but now we see what happened at Validus' lab after they left. (Validus): Ha ha ha! I can't believe Tennyson's that vulerable! He and Elena walked into the back of the room. Elena then exploded into a burst of Nanochips that reshaped into Zeno! (Zeno): Yeah! Suddenly, Validus took off an ID mask, confirming Ben's suspicion: It was Paparo! (Paparo): Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!! THE END ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:Paparo/Nanochips Arc Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise